


the Sound of Silence

by OceansBreeze



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-01
Updated: 2019-03-01
Packaged: 2019-11-07 13:34:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17961545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OceansBreeze/pseuds/OceansBreeze





	the Sound of Silence

华灯初上，Peter荡着蛛丝落在复仇者大厦的顶端，抬手摘掉头套，迎面吹来的晚风让他顿时感到神清气爽，仿佛夜巡带来的疲惫已经一扫而空。他迎着风来了个深呼吸，好让新鲜空气尽可能多地进入自己肺部。尽管已经入秋，纽约天气已经见寒，但剧烈运动之后Peter仍然累得满头大汗，幸亏他的战衣有良好的保暖功能和烘干功能，汗水被及时烘干，冷风也没有穿透战衣的可乘之机，这让蜘蛛侠在穿着战衣时没有风凉感冒的顾虑。  
蜘蛛侠用头罩胡乱擦了擦脸上的汗水，几滴额头上的汗水滑进了眼睛，有点疼，但大部分汗水已经被晚饭擦干。Peter走到那个巨大的A标志旁边蹲下，左手拎着头套，右手做搭凉棚状，低头俯瞰着纽约夜间的灯火。装着透明钢化玻璃的高楼大厦耸立着直指夜空，在灯光的照耀下透露出雍容华贵的气息，好像水晶宫；五颜六色的街灯闪闪烁烁，由远及近，高高低低，时隐时现，仿佛走在路上，就像浮游在布满繁星的天空；繁华的街道上，各式各样的车风驰电掣，尾灯似无数条红色丝带不断向远方延伸。目光所及，均被各色的灯光填满；极目远眺，又能看见灯火连绵；使人看着心头感到光明，感到温暖。  
“在看什么呢，睡衣宝宝？”熟悉的声音从背后传来，Peter闻声转过头去，看到MK47悬浮在他的身后。  
“没什么，就是想看看夜景。”Peter一边挠着汗津津的头发一边回答道。“Mr. Stark您听我说哦，刚刚我遇到了几位迷路的外国游客，我本来想帮助他们，但是他们说的语言我听不懂，后来其中那群外国游客中的一个跟我用不熟练的英语沟通，他们说他们是从中国来的。要是我也会汉语该多好，可是西班牙语已经够我受的了，我真的没有精力再学汉语了……”  
“好了睡衣宝宝，周末我会给Karen装个语言翻译器。现在的问题是你出了汗还站在这么高的楼顶上吹风，就不怕着凉？”MK47在Peter身后落下。“别再用你体质好这样的借口搪塞我，超级英雄也会感冒，更何况你还是未成年。你以为你能跟那个老冰棍一样在冰里冻了70年吗？”略带责备的声音从盔甲里传了出来，听起来就像更年期喋喋不休的妈妈在唠叨青春期叛逆的儿子，可Peter却从中感到了丝丝暖意。这么说着盔甲向Peter走近，升起了面罩。  
Peter看着朝自己这边走过来的钢铁侠下意识地后退了几步，毕竟那天Tony从MK47里走出来训斥完他又没收了他的战衣这件事至今仍让他心有余悸。而他的表情和行为也把Tony逗笑了：“别那么紧张kid，这次我不会没收你的战衣。”说着金属的手甲在Peter头上揉了几下。“你可以去大厦的浴室洗个澡把头发吹干，不然感冒了就会耽误好邻居蜘蛛侠的夜巡和我的实习生的实习任务。”  
“谢谢您Mr. Stark。”Peter用头蹭了蹭手甲，虽然Tony很少摸他的头，但即使是为数不多的几次被Tony摸头，总是能让Peter感到心安，感到一股暖流流经全身，能让他紧绷的神经得以放松，也让他不由自主地想起那次因开车门而起的尴尬的“拥抱”，尽管那次拥抱最终以被拒绝而告终，但此时Peter偏偏就是想再索取更多，他往Tony身边蹭了蹭，不由分说主动张开双臂搂住了对方：“Mr. Stark，现在我们的关系好到可以拥抱了吗？”  
Tony故作一脸无奈地摇摇头：“你小子什么时候学会先斩后奏了？好吧，我们现在的关系的确好到可以拥抱了，同时鉴于你这段时间没有翘课去巡逻……”他说着搂住Peter的肩膀将他揽如怀中，鼓励似的拍了拍他的后背。这个拥抱只持续了几秒，Tony就把Peter从自己怀中推开。“好了kid，抱够了就快去冲干净，虽然明天是周末，但未成年人也不能熬夜。”  
而也就是在这时，Peter也不知道自己脑子是搭错了根筋还是怎么搞得，他不像往常在被吐槽是未成年时反驳说自己马上就要成年了，而是毫无征兆地脱口而出一句话：“Mr. Stark您给我唱首歌吧？”  
Tony像是不认识这个小家伙一样瞪着Peter：“你说什么？唱歌？你小子，学会得寸进尺了？”  
“我就是想听您唱首歌嘛。而且……我在学校乐队的一个朋友要出节目，希望我帮他找首歌。”Peter解释着，然后扑闪了几下自己的puppy eyes。“Mr. Stark，please~”  
Tony最受不了的就是Peter的puppy eyes轰炸。“Well，well，you won！你先去把自己弄干净再说，不然唱歌的事情免谈。”  
等Peter洗完澡并且在Friday的帮助下烘干了头发，手里还捧着杯鲜榨果汁一边喝一边回到天台上，Tony还在那里等他，发现了Peter的到来，他冲着蜘蛛侠点了点头，然后示意自己的AI管家可以放伴奏了。

hello darkness, my old friend 你好黑暗，我的老朋友  
I’ve come to talk with you again 我又来和你交谈  
because a vision softly creeping 因为有一种幻觉正悄悄向我袭来  
left its seeds while i was sleeping 在我熟睡的时候留下了它的种子  
and the vision that was planted in my brain 这种幻觉在我脑海里萌发  
still remains 缠绕着  
within the sound of silence 伴随着寂静的声音

Peter坐在Tony身边，边听边啜饮果汁，晃悠着悬空的双腿。这是首节奏舒缓的歌曲，但他从未听过，也不知道歌名，从歌曲风格和歌词听上去应该是好几十年前的老歌，它的年纪估计比他Peter还要大。Rhodes曾经吐槽过Tony没有音乐细胞，而在Peter看来估计是因为唱的歌不对Tony的口，毕竟曾经的花花公子不会唱几首歌怎么能把到妹不是？能免费听钢铁侠本尊唱歌还“附赠”抱抱和鲜榨果汁，复仇者联盟中的成员目前也就是Peter能享受到这番殊荣了吧。

in restless dreams i walked alone 在不安的梦境中我独自行走  
narrow streets of cobblestone 狭窄的鹅卵石街道  
'neath the halo of a street lamp 在路灯的光环照耀下  
i turned my collar to the cold and damp 我竖起衣领抵御严寒和潮湿  
when my eyes were stabbed by the flash of a neon light 一道耀眼的霓虹灯光刺入我的眼睛  
that split the night 它划破夜空  
and touched the sound of silence 触摸着寂静的声音

继续听下去，Peter有了一种身临其境的感觉：漫漫长夜，迷茫了斑驳的过往，也迷茫了稀疏的未来，一切仿佛瞬间坠入一个冗长的梦。路灯黄晕的光烘托出静谧安详的夜，映衬着飘飞的雨丝，仿佛自己就是歌曲中的那个人，在濛濛细雨中裹着风衣，在无边的夜色中彳亍在空无一人的鹅卵石街道，徘徊着，等待着，不时低头看表，固执地跟随着、寻觅着梦中出现的幻象，在无望中寻觅着希望，在痛苦中寻求着过去的美好。自己要找的目标不时就毫无征兆地在眼前一闪而过，自己在向它靠近，它却似乎在渐行渐远，不及时抓住就会那个幻象在不经意间消失，从手边溜走。  
那幻象第一次出现在自己梦里是在什么时候呢？哦，想起来了，是他6岁那年，像无数个有着英雄梦的孩子那样学着自己心中的英雄的打扮，在展览会上戴着钢铁侠头盔，逆着逃跑的人潮，天真地举着塑料的玩具掌心炮，以为能够把失控的机器人轰成渣。也就是在那时，那金红色的身影如一个天兵般从天而降，落在他身边，举起真正的掌心炮把机器人轰成了渣。然后金红色身影飞走了，给他留下一句夸赞“Nice work, kid”。也就是从那以后，金红色身影深深烙印在Peter的脑海中、时常出现在他的梦里，而Peter也开始追随着那个金红色身影，直到那天，Tony·Stark突然出现在他的家，跟他婶婶聊天，吐槽他的自制战衣，并且问他：“愿不愿意跟我去德国揍叛变的美国队长和他的小伙伴们？”

and in the naked light i saw 我在炫目的灯光下  
ten thousand people, maybe more 看见成千上万的人  
people talking without speaking 人们说而不言  
people hearing without listening 听而不闻  
people writing songs that voices never share 人们创造歌曲却不去演唱  
and no one dare disturb the sound of silence 没有人打扰这寂静的声音

他知道Tony比他优秀得多，钢铁侠不论在何时都那么耀眼，但凡出现在公众场合都是被人们注视的焦点，可他毕竟先是Tony·Stark，然后才是Iron-man不是吗？“这不是拥抱，我只是帮你开车门。”“我在MIT有关系，你要去我可以帮你。”“但我希望你比我更优秀。”“如果你死了，我觉得责任在我。”小时候的自己应该会羡慕死现在的自己了吧？儿时的自己最希望有朝一日能够与钢铁侠比肩，虽然无论年龄、阅历，他们之间已经隔起了一条巨大的鸿沟，数十年的差距，不是Peter用几年就能轻易追上的。或许未来的某天Peter真的能像Tony那样能在危险来临时独当一面，能奉命于危难之间领导复仇者联盟，能沉着冷静地应对那些刁难他和复联的政府官员和来自世界各地的记者，能从容不迫地行走在聚光灯下……但或许等那时来临，钢铁侠已经不在。

"fools" said i, "you do not know 我说“傻瓜，难道你不知道  
silence like a cancer grows” 寂静如同顽疾滋长”  
hear my words that i might teach you 听我对你说的有益的话  
take my arms that i might reach to you 拉住我伸给你的手  
but my words like silent as raindrops fell 但是我的话犹如雨滴飘落  
and echoed in the wells of silence 在寂静的水井中回响

从Tony开始唱歌的时候，Peter就偷偷打开Karen的录音功能，以往自己听歌的时候，总是喜欢随着手机播放的音乐一起哼唱，而这次他不准备跟着唱，不仅是因为这首歌自己头一回听还不会唱，还因为他只是想听Tony本人的原声。另外，录下来之后还可以慢慢学着唱，或许哪一天有机会，还能跟钢铁侠来个合唱？想想看，复联扛把子钢铁侠和最有可能继承他在复联领导地位的蜘蛛侠合唱，如果开个演唱估计全世界的人都愿意花重金购买门票。Peter当然知道Tony在把他当做接班人培养，他也努力不让Tony失望，但他更希望将来Tony能看到将来蜘蛛侠代替钢铁侠领导复仇者联盟的那一天。

and the people bowed and prayed to the neon god they made. 人们向自己创造的霓虹之神鞠躬、祈祷  
and the sign flashed out its warning 神光中闪射出告诫的语句  
and the words that it was forming 在字里行间指明  
and the sign said: 它告诉人们  
"the words of the prophets are written on the subway walls 预言者的话都已写在地铁的墙上  
and tenement halls 和房屋的大厅里  
and whispered in the sound of silence." 在寂静的声音里低语

小时候，我以为你很神气，穿着钢铁战甲飞来飞去，说出一句话也惊天动地。有朝一日，我会追上您的步伐，能为您能够交付后背的那个人。  
我多么希望能和你比肩，虽然你希望我将来比你更加优秀，可我却没有奢望我能超过你。因为在我眼里，你永远是那个不可超越、独一无二的钢铁侠，我只是希望能和你一样优秀。  
或许将来我能够接替你领导复仇者联盟，但我知道我永远成不了你，即使我也能穿上你的装甲，我也成不了你。  
以及，如果可以，我多么想早点遇见你，只可惜在你的生命中，我来得太晚。

……  
Miles荡着蛛丝落在复仇者基地前的草坪上，来了个不太完美的着陆，他本来想一个前空翻帅气地落地，谁知力道和方向都没有掌握好，落地的瞬间他失去了平衡，因为惯性他向前冲了几步。为了不要摔得很狼狈，Miles不得不拼命晃动双臂保持平衡，但最后他还是摔了个大马趴，而他晃动双臂最后摔倒的样子就像羽翼初丰、学习飞翔时失去平衡降落到水里的小信天翁。  
也就是在Miles摔倒的同时Peter掐断了秒表的计时，他看了看秒表上的时间，嘴角微微勾起一个满意的弧度，但在看到Miles滑稽的着陆后那个弧度转瞬即逝，紧接着他又摇了摇头：“比上次快了30秒，有进步，但还是没有成功避免摔倒，而且速度偏慢、落地姿势也不标准，这样很容易受伤。我像你这么大时，仅凭双手荡蜘蛛丝荡这一圈下来能比你少用3分钟。”尽管Peter只比Miles年长五六岁，但说教时的口气却像长辈在教育自己那个不知天高地厚的孩子，就跟当年他差点弄沉了轮船时Tony训斥他的口气如出一辙。  
“哦，好的……”Miles尴尬地摘掉头罩，抬手抹去额头上的汗水。“Peter，我真羡慕你，你说，我什么时候才能做得像你一样厉害呢？”  
Peter拿出一条湿毛巾让Miles擦汗，他把头扭向一旁，天空万里无云，阳光也是恰到好处，这样好的天气，对于年轻的学生们来说不出去远足、打球实在是太可惜了。“你现在已经做得很好了。你看，你不用依靠装备就可以隐身、放电，我却要靠装备的附加功能才能做到这些，所以你不用完全以我为目标。”Peter背对着Miles说。“我希望有朝一日你能青出于蓝而胜于蓝。Karen，帮Miles准备点葡萄糖水，他需要补充能量。并且从下星期开始，把基地初级训练室的权限开放给他。”“好的，boss。”旁边已经拥有实体的Karen点点头。  
“今晚早点休息，别以为明天是周末就可以熬夜，当超级英雄不是耽误休息和学习的理由。”Peter穿上外套，远远地看到MJ和Ned，还有Rhodes向这边走过来，于是他冲着他们招了招手。“我先走了，今晚的展览和明天的记者发布会我都得出席。你早点回家，有什么问题就联系Karen。”说着他拍了拍黑蜘蛛侠的肩膀。  
“哎，Karen不是你的AI助手吗？”Miles放下已经喝了几口的葡萄糖水。  
“Jarvis会协助我。”Peter丢下这句话就离开了。

……  
谁也没有想到会有恐怖分子混入安保措施森严的展览，那几个恐怖分子身上绑了炸药，看样子就像曾经电视上见到的极端分子，冲进人群想多拉几个垫背的。Rhodes已经穿好了战争机器战甲，Scott、Sam他们尽可能疏散人群，Peter找到一处还算浓密的树丛，熟练地在手腕上那个看上去像手表的仪器的操作屏幕上按动着，解锁了自己最新的战甲。这套战甲他头一次用，甚至连Jarvis和Karen的权限还没有接入，Peter不知道自己能不能迅速适应这套战甲，他开始有点怀念自己那套自制的、被Tony吐槽为睡衣的旧战衣了。  
黑、蓝、红、金四色的纳米金属像股清泉从“手表”里涌出来，流过他的手臂、头部、胸膛、双腿，最后流过他的脚踝，纳米金属组成的战甲最终将他的全身包裹起来，最后一幅头盔罩住了他的头部。Peter不知道这副盔甲的外观是怎样，头盔内部最开始一片漆黑，但黑暗至持续了几秒就被淡蓝色的荧光驱散，在头盔内部，他眼前浮现了熟悉的淡蓝色悬浮操作光屏，有点像Tony送他的第一套战衣里的操作系统，但明显比那一套更加先进，或许这套战甲里还附赠有新的AI？像是意识到了Peter的疑惑，悬浮光屏的中央果然出现了一个淡蓝色的光团，看样子还真是个AI。同时，那个AI熟悉却带着点机械质感的声音传了出来：“Hey，kid.”  
在听到这两个单词后Peter瞬间热泪盈眶，熟悉的口气、熟悉的称谓，那是他日思夜想的声音、是他做梦都想再听见的声音。他张了张嘴，想呼唤那个熟悉的名字，哪怕是跟这个AI打个招呼也好，可喉咙却哽咽着吐不出一个字，要说的话也像卡在嗓子里，眼眶中的泪水却已经克制不住地流了出来。  
“这么大了别像个小孩似的哭鼻子，先把你眼前的事情解决了吧。”AI的口气像是在安慰Peter。  
“在您眼里，我永远都是小孩。”Peter哽咽着回答，并没有像从前那样在被Tony叫小孩时会顶嘴甚至炸毛。“您……您会一直在这套战甲里陪我吗？我……我可以继续叫您Mr. Stark吗？”  
“当然。不过我以前把你当小孩你怎么还不乐意。好啦，你也想体验把穿着战甲在天上飞翔的感觉吗？”说着战甲带着Peter一飞冲天。Peter在AI的帮助下操控着装甲，在半空中摇摇晃晃地飞了几圈，翻了几个跟头。在对于战甲飞行能力这个方面，Peter跟Tony的确有相似的悟性和快速的适应性。他成功落地，站在一个小女孩的旁边，那个小女孩手上戴着一个玩具蛛丝发射器，毫不畏惧地对着面前的持枪歹徒。  
恍惚中，Peter仿佛看见的儿时那个戴着玩具掌心炮的自己，但很快他找回自己的状态，抬手用蛛丝发射器捆住持枪歹徒。“Nice work，kid.”这句话下意识地脱口而出，就像很多年以前，那个金红色的天兵站在他身边轰烂了失控的机器人，对他自己说那样。  
“大哥哥，你是新的钢铁侠吗？可是你又有点像蜘蛛侠哎。”小女孩天真地仰起头。Peter没有回答她，只是转身摸了摸她的头，操纵着战甲去收拾剩下的歹徒，不过他并没有注意到藏在暗处对准他的相机。  
此时基本上疏散完人群、封锁现场的Rhodes和Carol回头看着Peter，Rhodes一瞬间突然发现，此时的Peter与当年的Tony是那么相似，不仅是那身新战甲，还有他战斗时的姿态，以及在展览会上的表现……那年轻身影的片段重合在一起，好像钢铁侠金红色的影子重现。  
“他真正成长了。”Carol凝视着飞在空中的Peter。  
“究竟有没有成长，还得看看明天他在发布会上的表现。”Rhodes补充说。

……  
第二天的记者发布会上，面对扛着长枪短炮的记者，Peter显得十分沉着冷静，在回答记者的提问时举止和语言也十分得体。在回答记者提问即将结束时，一名记者突然提问道：“Mr. Parker，我这里有最后两个问题，希望您能回答我。”  
Peter点点头，示意记者可以继续提问。  
“Mr. Parker,我们很好奇为何您能够接管Stark Industries，难道您与Mr. Stark直接有什么关系或者秘密吗？”通过记者的表情可以猜到他似乎是故意这样问的，而且十有八九是为了刁难Peter。“以及，据传新任复仇者联盟的领导者除了惊奇队长以外似乎还出现了一位未知成员，那位成员于昨夜在Stark Industries的展览上首次被人拍下清晰的影像，他的战甲像钢铁侠也像蜘蛛侠，我们姑且暂时称呼这位成员为Iron-Spider man，他是否与二位超级英雄有关？最后，我希望你顺带可以公布钢铁侠最器重的年轻复仇者蜘蛛侠的真实身份。”  
Peter点点头，旁边的Rhodes、Carol和Scott虽然面不改色，但内心都不约而同地为他捏了一把汗，他们不知道Peter会怎样对付记者的刁难，像Tony当年那样霸气地怼回去吗？  
“Mr. Stark是我的导师也是我的引路人，他把我当做他的接班人培养，他教会了我很多，”Peter平静地说。“不过这个问题过多地涉及了我与Mr. Stark的个人隐私，在此我不方便多说。但你最后的问题我可以好好回答你——昨晚在展览上出现的Iron-Spider man就是Spider-man，他也的确是钢铁侠的接班人。以及……”说到这里Peter故意顿了顿，他在关键时刻的停顿吊足了记者们的胃口，全场的气氛瞬间紧张起来，所有的记者都屏息凝神，甚至有几名等不及的记者和摄像人员干脆直接举着话筒扛着相机站了起来，他们知道接下来就是他们最想听到的消息——Iron-Spider man或者说是Spider-man的真实身份。  
Rhodes克制住自己冲上去捂住阻止Peter继续说下去的冲动，暗自祈祷自己的心里想象的结果不要发生。这小子肯定会像Tony当年那样临场时候变卦，他可不想当年帮老朋友收拾完烂摊子现在还得帮这个小家伙收拾烂摊子。  
停顿几秒之后，Peter一字一顿地说：“I am Iron-Spider man.（我就是钢铁蜘蛛侠）”  
就像很多年前，Tony在发布会上面对着满屋子记者，说出“I am Iron-man（我就是钢铁侠）”。  
现在发生的一切也印证了Rhodes的猜测，对此Rhodes也并没有过于惊讶，他发现，这个小家伙和Tony是那么相似，特别是公布自己身份的那个瞬间，不论是气场、表情，说话的方式还是语气，他都与当年的钢铁侠的钢铁侠别无二致。“Stark会为他感到骄傲的。”Carol吸了下鼻子，露出欣慰的笑容。  
Rhodes点了点头。  
而此时的Peter不顾记者阻拦，扭头离开了发布会现场，把剩下的摊子丢给了战争机器、惊奇队长和蚁人。有几位记者想围上去询问更多的信息，却被一个不知从哪里冒出来的黑头发、黄皮肤的保镖拦住。保镖护送着Peter跨进车里，然后自己跨进副驾驶座，驾驶座上坐着Ned，MJ和Peter坐在后排座位上。  
“这保镖怎么看上去有点像Bruce Lee[1]？”方才提问的那位记者暗自嘀咕着。

……  
此时的纽约已是万家灯火，红、蓝、金、黑四色的战甲像一颗彗星，拖着长而亮的大尾巴呼啸着划过夜空，而战甲里的Peter早已泣不成声。“Mr. Stark，您看到了吗？我做到了，您做到的事情我都做到了。我现在算是和您一样优秀了吗？”  
“我当然看到了，睡衣宝宝。”AI平稳的声线在耳边响起。“而且你做得比我还要好。”  
Peter露出苦涩的笑容，他知道他本应该做得更好，不论几年前还是几小时前。

hello darkness, my old friend 你好黑暗，我的老朋友  
I’ve come to talk with you again 我又来和你交谈  
because a vision softly creeping 因为有一种幻觉正悄悄向我袭来  
left its seeds while i was sleeping 在我熟睡的时候留下了它的种子  
and the vision that was planted in my brain 这种幻觉在我脑海里萌发  
still remains 缠绕着  
within the sound of silence 伴随着寂静的声音

打开那段已经被自己小心翼翼地保存已久的录音。歌曲就像甘露浇灌着埋在记忆深处的种子，诱导它破土而出、然后萌发。随着记忆种子的苏醒，那个夜晚伴随着歌声重新浮现在眼前。蓦然回首，一切已化作雪泥鸿爪，化作淡淡云烟，随风而逝。  
他只是保存了这段音频，却从未上网查询过这首歌的歌名。歌名是什么、歌曲出处于何乃至原唱是谁对他来说都已经不重要，重要的是，他还记得唱给他这首歌的人，而他单凭着反反复复地听录音也学会了唱这首歌，只可惜他当年与钢铁侠合唱这首歌的幻想已经无缘实现。“Mr. Stark，这次我唱给你听好吗？”Peter努力把泪水憋回去，冲着AI露出一个苦涩的笑容。  
“别哭了，你昨晚和今天都做得很好。我为你骄傲，kid。”AI温和地安慰着，听着那口音仿佛又能看到那人熟悉的音容笑貌。  
“真的吗，Mr. Stark？”  
“没错，Pete，而且你永远都是我的骄傲。”  
Peter终于克制不住自己的情绪，他唱不下去了，任凭泪水肆意夺眶而出，低落在衣服里、战甲里，而那首歌依旧在播放着，那熟悉的嗓音、歌词和伴奏乐仍环绕在耳边，那个夜晚的场景，与终局之战结束时伤痕累累的钢铁侠倒在他怀里的场景重叠在一起，还有Tony冲着他竖起血淋淋的大拇指，留给他的最后一句话：“Nice work，kid .”

in restless dreams i walked alone 在不安的梦境中我独自行走  
narrow streets of cobblestone 狭窄的鹅卵石街道  
'neath the halo of a street lamp 在路灯的光环照耀下  
i turned my collar to the cold and damp 我竖起衣领抵御严寒和潮湿  
when my eyes were stabbed by the flash of a neon light 一道耀眼的霓虹灯光刺入我的眼睛  
that split the night 它划破夜空  
and touched the sound of silence 触摸着寂静的声音

什么才算是真正的拥有呢？一念既起，拼尽全力当下完成，在完成的那一刻当下，就算是实实在在地拥有了  
但可怜我们失去的许多宝贵的东西，只能化作冰屑与雨，留在那片冰冷的回忆中，冷冽、萧索，只有在那条鹅卵石路，在寂静之声的回忆之中了。  
转身的时候，他们以为自己会遇见对的那个人，谁知却错过了一生。

and in the naked light i saw 我在炫目的灯光下  
ten thousand people, maybe more 看见成千上万的人  
people talking without speaking 人们说而不言  
people hearing without listening 听而不闻  
people writing songs that voices never share 人们创造歌曲却不去演唱  
and no one dare disturb the sound of silence 没有人打扰这寂静的声音

期许的相遇，注定的结局，昏黄的灯光，折射的背影，繁华的街头……我独自欣赏着夜景，回忆着过去的甜蜜，又想起曾经一起经历的点点滴滴。我以为的美丽、我向往的繁华，却是你心中挥之不去的痛苦；你以为的告别、你迟到的承诺，我体会到的却是后悔与孤寂。  
有时候，穷尽一生，我们只为找回最初的那个人。[2]  
长大后，我就成了你，才知道超级英雄其实也是肉体凡胎，不论是哪个英雄，他们都先是他们自己，然后才是英雄。长大后，我就成了你，才知道钢铁之躯之下才是真实的那个你。  
我成为了你，只是成为了你在复联的接班人，接替你领导大家。或许我，也可能有其他什么人能穿上那身装甲，但我永远不能，也永远没有任何人能成为你，成为Tony·Stark、成为Iron-man。  
你说过如果我死了，你会觉得是你的责任；但你死了，我也会觉得是我的责任。

and the people bowed and prayed to the neon god they made. 人们向自己创造的霓虹之神鞠躬、祈祷  
and the sign flashed out its warning 神光中闪射出告诫的语句  
and the words that it was forming 在字里行间指明

and the sign said: 它告诉人们  
"the words of the prophets are written on the subway walls 预言者的话都已写在地铁的墙上  
and tenement halls 和房屋的大厅里  
and whispered in the sound of silence." 在寂静的声音里低语

—FIN—

 

注释：  
[1]保镖当然就是上气啦，他的原型不是李小龙（Bruce Lee）嘛。  
[2]摘自《群山回响》


End file.
